Power-Lust
by Kanahit
Summary: Sentinel visits Edmund to satisfy their mutual draw towards power. Rated M for a reason.


A single lamp illuminated the room, casting faintly yellow light on the walls. So absorbed was Edmund in the papers on the desk in front of him that he didn't notice the creak of his door opening. In fact, he wasn't even aware that anyone had entered his room until he felt the touch of fingertips on his jaw. He leapt to his feet, hand immediately going towards the rapier sheathed at his hip, but stopped short, relaxing as he saw who it was.

"Your Grace. Apologies," he murmured, securing his rapier back within its sheath. "I hadn't heard you come in."

"I didn't want you to," The Sentinel replied with a small smirk. "I pride myself in stealth. You know that, Edmund." She glanced down at the papers on his desk and made eye contact with him for a few long seconds before turning away to lounge in the armchair, her head resting on one arm and her legs dangling over the other, crossed at the ankles. The edge of her nightshirt rode up just enough to make it evident that she was wearing dark lace panties underneath. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze back to the much more appropriate papers he'd been examining, seating himself back at his desk.

"Well, you ah, got what you wanted, in that case," he said quietly, taking a quill out of its place in an inkwell. After a couple minutes of sketching out potential routes on a map of the surrounding area, he finally felt the former demigoddess's eyes leave him and he was able to relax. After a time, he even forgot that she was in the room. That is, until she huffed quietly and stood up, walking up behind him. Her bare feet hardly made a sound on the wooden floor.

Sentinel loosely draped her arms around his shoulders, bending down to rest her chin on his shoulder. She felt him tense up and smirked, tilting her head to rest it against the side of his.

"Planning out our routes? How's that going?" she asked, idly fingering the edge of his tie. Her breath smelled faintly of wine, which wasn't at all an uncommon occurrence. Her being so physically affectionate was, on the other hand. They were on friendly terms, yes, but it felt strange for her to be acting so familiar with him. He added another note to the map and set the quill down, turning his face a little towards Sentinel's. The tip of his nose brushed against the side of hers.

"I have a few ideas, but nothing solid. I'm going to need Ladyhands and Gino's input tomorrow. Brennivin might be of assistance, too. I know the area well but they might see something I've missed," he replied as he picked up a map, blowing gently on it to make the ink dry quicker. "We can always make changes to the r—Sentinel? What are you-" Her lips had suddenly descended upon his neck, pressing soft kisses along the thick tendon stretching from the back of his jaw to his clavicle. He moved to stand up but she dug her nails into his sternum so he stayed, the only answer to his question being her mouth gently biting and sucking at the skin of his neck.

Sentinel smirked against his neck and sucked hard for a moment, scraping her teeth against his skin. He involuntarily let out a choked gasp, grabbing at her wrist. She laughed quietly and straightened up, stepping around to stand in the small space between him and his desk. Already she could see a bruise rising to the surface on the side of his neck.

"This is highly inappropriate," Edmund said, too stunned to stop her as she seated herself on his lap. She pressed kisses to the front of his throat, trailing her hand slowly down his front, one-handedly undoing his shirt buttons as she did so.

"We're both adults. Hell, I'm older than you are. And I know you want me. And I want you. There's nothing inappropriate about that," she finally spoke, nuzzling the hair on his chin before nudging his head upwards to nip gently underneath his chin.

"I've seen the way you look at me. And I know you've got a thing for power. Someone like you has to have a thing for power." She patted the handle of the rapier sheathed at his hip. "Men who enjoy weapons are always drawn towards women as powerful as their swords and guns. Who better to fulfill that power-lust than a demigoddess, hmm? _**Deities**_… are practically _**dripping**_… with power." As she spoke, her hand moved from his rapier to slide up her own thigh, briefly disappearing under the hem of her nightshirt as she touched herself. He felt heat settle between his legs at the double entendre. Her hands roamed his torso, nails lightly digging between ribs, thumbs brushing against nipples, fingertips threading through hair at the base of his stomach. "I've got a thing for witty handsome men and mystery, and I have a feeling there's more to you than you're letting on," she murmured seductively into his ear, flicking her tongue against his earlobe. "You have some impressive rappelling skills for a man with a clothing shop."

Before he had much of a chance to answer, she caught his upper lip in her lips, leaning her torso against him. He could feel her nipples pressing against his chest through their shirts. He kissed her back, tentatively putting his hands on her hips, not quite sure what to think. He was attracted to her, of course, but this was rather sudden and he had reason to be suspicious. She was a rather sadistic demigoddess who undoubtedly had ulterior motives in nearly everything she did and he wasn't sure that this was any different.

Her lips tasted of wine and faint clover honey, with the slightest bite of spice. She kissed him boldly, her mouth firmly pressed against his, her teeth making themselves known to his lips. She wasn't shy at all. Her hands made their way to his lap, where they brushed teasingly against the growing erection making a bulge in the front of his pants. He groaned softly against her mouth at the sensation, gripping her hips a little tighter. He felt her hands fumble a little with his zipper once she'd undone his belt and couldn't help but squirm a bit until the zipper was down and her hand was rubbing against the soft cotton of his briefs and his erection was free from the confines of his slacks.

Teeth on his lower lip brought his attention back to Sentinel's mouth and he held her a little tighter, one of his hands roaming up under her nightshirt, sliding up along the curve of her trim waist. Despite not being as active as she had been as a Demigoddess and not being able to shape her body to her will, she'd still managed to maintain her fantastic figure. Just as his hand reached one breast and cupped gently around it, Sentinel extricated herself from his arms and stood up. In one smooth movement, she pulled her nightshirt over her head and tossed it in the general direction of the armchair she'd sat in before, where it hung precariously over the end of its arm. She leaned down, brushing her lips against his sideburn and touching her lips to his ear.

"Have I convinced you yet?" she asked in a breathy voice, trailing her fingers down his chest until she reached the end of his tie, which she used to pull him up out of his seat. He moved to kiss her and was met halfway. He felt her lips form a grin against his mouth as she tried to undo his tie, struggling with the unfamiliar garment. His lips not leaving hers, Edmund quickly undid his tie and let it fall to the floor. His shirt joined it a few seconds later as Sentinel began walking him backwards towards his bed. They fell onto it in a jumble of limbs, the connection between their lips unbroken. Later, neither would be able to recall how it happened, but the rest of their clothing was soon discarded, Edmund's onto the floor and Sentinel's panties would eventually be found amongst the blankets a few days later. They'd never make it back into her possession.

Sentinel broke the kiss to look down at Edmund as she straddled his hips. She smirked down at his slightly dazed expression and couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Someone looks starstruck," she teased softly. "I don't blame you. It's not every night that a demigoddess barges into a mortal's room practically begging to be fucked."

"I'll have to agree with you there, Sentinel," Edmund replied, rubbing his hand along her hip. He'd imagined dozens of times how her flesh would feel and it more than met his expectations. Soft, smooth, but with a definite presence of toned muscles and power underneath. "But don't think that you're going to be in charge," he warned, his hand moving between her legs. True to her earlier implication, she was practically dripping wet; even her upper thighs were slick as his fingers glided upwards. "I suspect you like the sound of that," he added huskily, slipping a fingertip between her folds to gently circle around her clit as well as he could with how slippery it was. Her reaction was instantaneous. She shut her eyes, arching her back to move against his hand as she bit down on her lower lip.

He sat up halfway to brush his lips against hers and was rewarded with a hard kiss and her hand on his chest, pushing him back down on his bed. Her other hand quickly found his cock and began to gently stroke it, gathering the pre-come leaking from the tip to lubricate her motions. She felt his cock grow in her hand and twitch, begging for more attention. Just as she was debating scooting downwards to replace her hand with her mouth, Edmund grabbed her roughly by the waist and suddenly she was the one laying on her back and he was kneeling above her, maneuvering her legs so that they wrapped around his hips.

"I told you that you weren't going to be the one in charge, your Majesty," he growled in her ear, gathering her hands and pinning them above her head.

"I-I'm glad to see you're a man of your word," she replied breathily, squirming beneath him.

His free hand teased her clit again, two fingers easily slipping into her to curve into her G-spot. It didn't take much thrusting of his fingers before he felt Sentinel spasm rhythmically around his fingers, tossing her head back and crying out softly. Her legs shook and wrapped tighter around his waist. He quickly silenced her, covering her mouth with his and kissing her hard. Although she tried to free her hands from his grasp, he kept them firmly pinned above her head by her wrists. Although her hands were restrained, that didn't stop her from rocking her pelvis and riding his hand, begging for more of that wonderful friction against her swollen and throbbing clit.

Edmund removed his hand, much to her displeasure, and rubbed her wetness along the length of his cock, groaning into her mouth at the wonderful sensations shooting through his core. He broke the kiss to descend his mouth upon one breast, circling her hard nipple with his tongue.

"Please," she begged, arching her back. "Please just fuck me. Please."

She was such a powerful woman. He could still see her in his mind, standing confidently atop rubble, hands on her hips, laughing and surrounded by loyal followers just as if it were yesterday. She could do anything she wanted, have anything she wanted. But here she was in his bed, panting beneath him and squirming with need for _him_. Surely if she wanted to, she could have easily rendered him unconscious or severely injured, especially when it was taken into consideration that his rapier was nearby, but she'd been more than willingly reduced to begging for his cock. A demigoddess begging to have a mortal's cock inside of her.

He couldn't wait any longer. In one surprisingly gentle motion, he slipped his cock between her slick folds and inside of her. She let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Once he was fully inside of her, he paused for a moment to relish in her wonderful heat enveloping his cock. It had been longer than he was willing to admit since he'd been with a woman and although in the back of his mind at times he'd hoped that the former demigoddess would be the next, he couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Sentinel impatiently began moving her hips against him, moaning at the feeling of his cock moving inside of her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been filled so completely. She dug her heels into his lower back, pushing his cock deeper into herself. Finally he began moving of his own accord, pulling almost completely out before thrusting hard into her and making her cry out. With a wicked smirk, he caught her lips in a heated kiss and pounded into her hard, the hand not occupied with restraining her wrists coming up to grasp her breast firmly.

She writhed and groaned, arching herself up off of his bed, trying to make as much contact with him as possible. She knew by now that trying to free her wrists from his grasp would be a fruitless effort, but she kept trying anyway. It wasn't often that anyone had the gall to physically restrain her and the thought of it made delicious heat rush through her body and her core quiver. Her clit throbbed and begged desperately for attention. As if reading her mind, Edmund released her breast to circle her clit with his finger again. After only a few moments, Sentinel hit blissful release and cried out into his mouth, her body clenching hard around him. The sensation brought him over the edge abruptly and he could've sworn he saw stars as he emptied himself deep inside her with a strangled moan.

He pumped into her a few more times, riding out their orgasms before pulling out and releasing her hold on her wrists.

"Fuck…" Sentinel murmured, panting. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and watched Edmund lay heavily on his side next to her. He smirked cockily and caught her lips in a brief kiss.

"Did you get what you wanted, your Majesty?"

"Even more than I thought I'd get," she replied with a lazy grin. She closed her eyes but they snapped open again as Edmund's fingers found her now very tender clit. "Ah! Too sensitive!" she yipped, swatting at his hand. He simply laughed and moved his hand away.

"You didn't mind a few minutes ago," he said, bringing his fingers to his mouth to clean her wetness off of them. She scoffed and closed her eyes again.

Edmund was tempted to say something else or get up to resume his work on planning the ship's route, but he decided to stay where he was. His work could wait. He was exhausted and after all, it wasn't every day that he had a demigoddess in his bed. Especially not one who appeared to be about to doze off. So he settled himself more comfortably, only moving to pick up a blanket from the end of his bed to cover Sentinel. He laid there and half dozed for a while until he was sure that she was asleep. Once she was, he carefully got up and put his shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned. Then he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and walked over to his desk, where he was soon absorbed in his work once again.


End file.
